


Beside you.

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 人群中央的Brett，却感觉自己好孤独。Eddy 狠下心，他觉得自己应该要开始学会习惯没有Brett的生活了。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Beside you.

其实，当初Brett从悉尼交响乐团和Eddy 一起辞职的时候，动机并不是纯粹地答应Eddy 一起做频道。

从熙熙攘攘的嘈杂餐厅里回到家，摆脱叽叽喳喳说个没完的人群，耳根终于清净下来。Brett晚上在房间独处时打开邮箱，点开“flagged email”的按钮。  
红色的小旗子，像是一滴血那样，刺眼地标记一篇Brett没法忽视的邮件。

“我们充满诚意地向您发出邀请，希望您加入伦敦交响乐团。”  
“我们愿意为您提供优厚的住宿条件和报酬。”  
“愿您的才能，与我们共鸣。”

好糟糕的双关语，Brett把眼镜推上头顶，捏着鼻梁。  
他隐约记得上周和一个伦敦乐手吃饭聊天时，偶然提起的辞职意图。  
“我打算辞职了，但还没找到下家。说真的我对自己的未来也没什么想法。”  
那个乐手眼里闪过惊喜的光。  
两天后他就收到了这封邮件。  
他闭上眼睛，试图回想起今晚和悉尼乐团里的朋友告别聚会时，所有的细节。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

餐厅里暗淡的灯光，照不亮的是未来的选择。Brett拿着红酒杯在朋友间谈天说地，从勃拉姆斯的交响乐聊到巴赫的21个孩子，却从未提起为什么从乐团里辞职，轻巧的笑言乘着酒意飘飘忽忽，像是他和Eddy 的未来，年轻的眼睛看不透朦朦胧胧的雾，一股脑地冲动着向前跑，却没有根。

他的眼神总是飘向长桌另一头的Eddy ，那个青年抱着大杯的啤酒，龇着兔牙回应着桌上冒出的或好或坏的笑话，用糟糕透顶的双关语逗乐在场的每一个人。

“我还会come bach看你们的！”周围大家东倒西歪哄笑的空隙，被笑声扭曲的空间里，Eddy 得意地向心事重重的Brett投去胜利的一瞥。

当他触及到Brett的眼神，他的微笑被Brett的表情冷冻，春日般温暖的眼睛里爬上一丝惊疑。

Brett用右手肘撑起身子，用金属餐刀敲了敲自己的酒杯。  
“叮叮——”  
纷纷嚷嚷的嘈杂立即散去，大家纷纷将目光倾泻在Brett身上。  
Eddy 绝望地闭上眼睛，他的本能告诉他那是个c，但是Brett的表情告诉他，他要表达的想法，无论是什么，都不会是什么好事。

“我昨天收到邮件，伦敦交响乐团挖我去当首席。”带着少许醉意的低沉声音响起，紧接着是所有人高高低低的欢呼和称赞。  
“哇！首席好厉害！”  
“走出国门啊Brett！”  
“恭喜恭喜！”  
同事们纷纷起身，拿起酒杯向Brett身边聚拢，像是狂热的粉丝冲向偶像，给他热情的拥抱，用力地拍他的肩，揉乱他柔软的头发。  
Brett笑着回应所有人的祝福。他手里的酒杯几乎要被人群挤得翻掉，杯里紫红色的液体起起伏伏，在灯下折射出彩虹色的光斑，所幸酒杯很深，液体并没有泼出杯口，染红他洁白崭新的衬衫。

Brett越过面前横亘的一个拥抱凝视着杯中的红酒。

永不越界的液体。

就像我的感情，无论在光下多么五彩斑斓，哪怕拥有钻石的火彩，都不会溢出我的控制范围。

Brett机械地抬起左臂回应一个热烈的拥抱，毫不在意地承受着右肩的拍打。  
习惯了众人的环绕里，他连心跳都不会多一次。

但他的眼睛透过镜片，急切地寻求着一个答案。

求求你了。挽留我。  
提起你那疯狂的油管频道的点子啊。  
给我一个留下的理由啊。

看着我啊。

长桌对面的青年，从酒杯里吸了一大口酒，微笑着偏头看向餐厅靠墙的一个玻璃鱼缸。  
银白色的热带鱼游到缸壁，悠闲地在碧蓝的水里转身，长长的飘带似的鳍在水里拐个弯，和它的同伴背道而驰。  
Eddy 又喝了口酒，用右手托起腮。  
他仰头看着餐厅里透明闪烁的吊灯。

他就是不看Brett。

他的眼里就是没有他。

Brett不记得是怎么回的家，所有人都围在他身边祝贺他，他甚至没有机会单独和Eddy 告别。他试着走近Eddy ，但人群的浪潮把他俩朝两个相对的方向推开。  
他只记得回家的路上，没有Eddy 。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Brett喝的并不很醉，从餐厅回家的路上，傍晚的风，带着薄荷糖似的凉意，和天空里青绿色的残光，卷乱他的刘海，清醒了他好不容易才用酒精麻痹的思绪。

他回到家，走进储藏室。  
烦。他拿出几瓶酒，把自己关在房间里，打开电脑看着那封邮件。  
他的大脑并不向往常那样，高速运转着思考两个选择的利弊，而是一片完美的空白。

空白里逐渐浮现Eddy 的脸。

Eddy 的微笑，和兔牙。

Eddy 的声音。

Eddy 的手，拉琴的时候，完美的指节比例演奏出世界上最温柔、最和Brett相配的揉弦和长弓。

Eddy 。

不。  
他不能让Eddy 知道。  
Eddy 喜欢女孩子。  
Eddy 的眼睛里没有他。  
Eddy 不属于他。

Brett其实预料到了，今晚的宴会上Eddy 并不会伸手挽留他。他没有预料到的是，Eddy 甚至不愿多给他一个眼神。

那我就走吧，给他自由，给他发展空间，给他未来。

他拿起装满透明棕色的液体玻璃瓶，看了看标签，当瓶口触及唇瓣的时候，冰凉的触感刺激他的神经，他却不记起液体的名字。

我本来也没有期待他挽留我。

嗯。没有期待。

他本能地吞下口中的液体，喉结上下滚动，酒精麻痹了咽喉处的哽塞。

我早该写回信答应他们的。

Brett满意地点点头，摘下眼镜想要揉揉眼睛放松一下紧张的目光。

他把眼镜放在桌上。

他察觉到自己的不对劲，但是他已经来不及反应了。

一滴岩浆般滚烫的眼泪，从他的眼眶燃起，砸在他的手上。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

他想起Eddy 在他14岁那年就这么风风火火地闯进他的生活。他彼时的梦想是成为独奏家，所以他说服自己要习惯做一个孤独的成功者。明明习惯了一个人坐在教室的后排，他的空间里却突然照进这么一缕阳光，耀眼温暖，点燃他从未轻易动过的心。

成年后，生活里多了很多现实的苟且，多了很多诱惑，多了很多不得不硬着头皮上的社交，多了很多相识，多了很多酒精。Brett无数次在布里斯班的商业街上，从街头的酒吧喝到街尾，轮杯换盏之间，身边的女伴或许换了半打，耳旁朋友的交谈在酒精的作用下忽大忽小，像是某疯狂的作曲家在一行乐句里写下五六个渐强渐弱符号。Brett自我感觉像个国王，他活在自己的世界里，健谈的性格是他的权杖，周围永远众星捧月围着他的跟班，他的脚下永远不缺追随者。

但当他无数次地从街角的酒吧出来，大家作鸟兽散，叽叽喳喳的人声青烟般消散在燥热的夏夜里。他浑身充斥着酒精味，胃里的翻江倒海和大脑里的昏沉困顿争着要当身体的主旋律，衬衫顶端的扣子像是绳结似的勒住他的喉咙。他哆嗦着手，笨拙地解开那颗扣子，指尖触到某位女伴留下的吻痕，淤青扯动痛觉神经，他打了个冷颤。  
唔，好孤单。  
他晃晃悠悠地扶住路灯的柱子，试图甩甩头找回一点理智。但当他晃动头部，他的大脑仿佛是装满烈酒的玻璃瓶，在左右摇晃里掀起撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
他想伸手扶住快要滑落的眼镜，眉头皱成一团，想起刚才酒吧里的那些朋友，喝完最后一杯就各回各家，甚至没有人提出要捎他一程。  
好孤单。  
没人懂我。  
谁能把我拉出这个现实的泥沼？没有人。  
恶心。

人群中央的Brett，却感觉自己好孤独。

“Brett！”  
我就这么当自己的国王好了。  
“Brett！！！”  
国王身边的座位，谁都配不上。谁都不够好。谁都够不上我Brett的标准。那顶皇后冠，我宁可捧在自己手心，也不要让那些身上沾满世俗的人玷污了它。  
“Brett！！！Brett！！”  
他这才突然醒悟到有人在唤他。他慢慢转过头，生怕扰动头颅內一触即燃的酒精。  
不远处的路灯下，圆锥形的光投射出圆形的舞台，昏黄的颜色像是醒酒的姜茶，拨动Brett的视觉神经。  
是那个少年，瞪大的眼睛里还带着13岁那年初遇的灵动，额前的刘海被汗汗湿贴在额头，似乎有些滑稽。  
Eddy 站在灯下，向自己跑来，衬衫的衣角顺着他的脚步飘起。

每当这时，Brett总是会放心地转向Eddy ，扯起嘴角挤出被酒精浸泡的笑，然后让对方的怀抱接住失去意识的自己。

Brett在酒精的海里向下沉。  
但是他感到身下有人托起他。  
那肯定是Eddy ，他的浮力，他的救赎，他的良知。  
Brett放心地睡去。他知道，第二天早上面对他的肯定是干净的房间，满房的幽静，还有床头字迹工整的纸条和止痛药。

Brett知道，酒精只是他的镇痛剂，朋友是同样备受生活煎熬的狱友，性是他的逃避，现实把他揍的浑身是伤。  
但是每当Eddy 接住他，他身上的伤就这么愈合了。  
朋友什么的都可以不要。他当一个人的国王就够了。  
Eddy 是唯一他想圈进领地范围的人。

Eddy 就这样，周身带着温暖的淡黄色光，靠近国王的心的那一刻，轻而易举地驱散了他的孤独。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eddy 从餐厅回到家，摊在了床上。他用胳膊挡住眼睛，遮蔽顶灯刺眼的灯光。  
他想挽留Brett，但甚至找不到机会和他独处。

或许我应该再试着说服他。Eddy 一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐了起来，本能地想看Brett有没有给他发来短信，但是他去拿手机的手停滞在半空。

Eddy 总觉得有什么不对。  
当他试图说服Brett从乐团辞职，他期待着一场激烈的辩论和说服。但是Brett竟然带着他一如既往的死鱼眼，耸耸肩答应了。  
Eddy 的心沉到了谷底。

原来是这个原因。

原来是因为他的未来有无数种可能性。

原来是因为他的身边不缺崇拜者。

Eddy 不是可能性之一。他只是另一个在Brett的才能面前屈膝跪地的臣服者。他仰望着Brett，不仅仅是一岁的年龄差异带来的长幼次序，更是由衷的爱慕和敬佩。  
Brett是他的光，他的空气，没了他Eddy 就会死掉。  
但他没了我这个崇拜者，依然存在。而且或许是更轻松地活着。

晚饭的餐桌上，Eddy 不敢看身边围满同事们的Brett。

长桌的那头是成功，是才华横溢，是未来可期。

长桌的这头，是一个被动的追随者。是少年的第一次动心，是他十来年的密友，是他异想天开、要求那人和他组twosetviolin，是他无理胡闹的请求，是飞蛾扑火的热情，是只会石沉大海的爱意。

我的眼里只有他。我的未来只有他。

但是他的身边没有我的位置。

Eddy 狠下心，他觉得自己应该要开始学会习惯没有Brett的生活了。

他要学会呼吸这个生他养他的城市里，没有Brett的空气。  
他要学会二重奏里，眼神交流的时候，抬眼却没有熟悉的默契。  
他要学会深夜没人陪他疯，打着电子游戏窥见凌晨3点的布里斯班。  
他要学会忘了他的过去，学会静音心里的躁动，学会一个人的未来。

没有Brett的未来。

Eddy 躺回床上，试图在脑海里描绘没有Brett的生活。  
他没法想象出任何细节，所以他先试着打一个大框架。  
“我会每天练琴…”  
他的手指开始颤抖，胸腔里的寒意沿着心跳传到身体的每一个细胞。  
Eddy 想象着小小的琴房里只有他一个人，隔壁的琴房都空空如也，窗外布里斯班燥热的夏夜裹挟着零星的蟋蟀鸣，热浪滚滚的黑暗吞噬他小提琴上发出的所有音符。Eddy 怕黑，因为夜里会有小虫子在外面飞。他的心跳没理由地加速起来。  
“这个时候Brett肯定会从门外风风火火地冲进来，提着两大杯加珍珠的冰奶茶，然后怪我不好好练琴。”他笑着把声音闷进被子。  
被子的布料被呼吸捂热，像是Brett习惯性伸手揉乱他头发的温热掌心。  
“给我的肯定是不加糖。”他眯起眼睛，朝着顶灯伸出手，仿佛要把那片柔黄的光抓进手里。

那如果没有他呢？内心的声音大声质问。

Eddy 的嘴张了张，仿佛有什么重要的事要说却在深思熟虑。  
“我…”他用手撑起上半身，愣在那里。

如果没有Brett呢？

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eddy 想起一周前和自己分手的女孩子。

乐团里不乏像她那样才华横溢的女孩，黑色的头发黑色的虹膜，漂亮的脸蛋上写满青春。她不是Eddy 的第一个女朋友，但她看中Eddy 的才华，看好他的未来。Eddy 和她交往，没什么理由，或许是在她身上看到了同是亚裔的影子。正如他和别的女友交往，他无边无际的欲求，让两个人几乎天天都带着脖子上的吻痕，满脸歉意地走进迟到半个小时的排练厅。  
Eddy 把性当作安慰剂，他在性带来的短暂的大脑空白里，才能忘记他纷扰的思绪和令他心痒的渴望。  
但是等安慰剂的作用过去，他仍旧得不到他想要的东西。再多的性都得不到。

他想要得到一个眼神。  
他无数次地试图说服自己，那只是音乐带来的吊桥效应，但是他还是每一次都会动心。  
那个二重奏时，透过眼镜镜片传来的，带着笑意的，心领神会的目光。那个目光点燃Eddy 的大脑，导火索似的燃到他的下腹，让他像个打了败仗的将军，失魂落魄地冲进厕所解决自己的问题。  
那个像是春末阳光一样，温暖而有力，毫不留情地敲碎融化所有的寒冰的眼神。  
那个带着赞许和温柔的眼神。  
那个懂他的眼神。  
Brett的眼神。

Eddy 不知道平时应该和女孩子聊些什么，他总是无意识地滔滔不绝他对twosetviolin频道的企划。虽然说话方式很可爱，但内容却是清一色的写满Brett。  
“你根本不在意我！”那个黑发的女孩子吼道，然后留他独自一人在餐厅里发愣。  
那天晚上他去酒吧喝了很多酒，坐在吧台的角落，谁也不理，像Brett一样换了好几家酒吧。  
“你在哪？”电话另一头的声音带着担忧。  
“酒吧。你常去的那家。”Eddy 的声音里缠上酒精的含混。

他想起Brett每次从这家酒吧出去，都会在街角的路灯下等他来接喝的醉醺醺的自己。每次他一出现，Brett就跟抽掉了骨头似的软在他怀里。  
真烦。真依赖我。  
明明是成年人了。  
但是Eddy 每次都会出现，从停车场小跑到路灯下接住Brett，再把他拉回自己的车上开回家。  
因为Brett总会在失去意识前，向Eddy 投去那个他魂牵梦绕的目光。

“想吐吗？”肩上的温暖使他强打起被酒精麻痹的肌肉，撑起趴在桌上的脑袋。  
“嗯。”Eddy 攀上那个手臂，眼神碰上Brett的眼睛。Brett正透过镜片，忧心忡忡地看着他，三月阳光似的眼神带着一丝理解Eddy 失恋心情的意味看着他。  
“我明白的，吐出来，哭一场，就好了。”Brett把Eddy 面条似的胳膊架在他的脖子上，扶他去厕所。  
“你也有像我一样醉成这种鬼样子的一天啊。”Brett帮Eddy 拿着外套，拍着他在厕所里起起伏伏干呕的背。  
“你也知道你醉了是这种鬼样子。”Eddy 抬眼看着Brett，刚吐完，他的眼睛周围红红的。  
“走吧，回家。”Brett架起Eddy ，他的体温透过T恤传过来，好暖和。  
Eddy 偷偷抬眼看着Brett，Brett也看着他。

他能看到Brett左眼里的痣，那是Brett的特殊标志，让Eddy 能在千千万万的眼神注目中，第一个辨别出Brett的眼睛。他无比熟悉的那双眼睛，从初识的那一天起，就写满稳重隐忍的温柔。Eddy 说不出是什么特质吸引着他，但是他就那么鬼使神差地坐在了他的身边，无论是数学补习班，青年乐队，还是悉尼交响乐团。  
他想拥有那双温柔的眼睛所有的关注，所有的赞许，所有的回应。  
他和那双温柔的眼睛近在咫尺，但他不敢对它们宣誓自己的主权。  
他怕说出自己越界的想法后，那双眼睛就再也不会用友善的目光看着他。

他们走出酒吧，途中又碰上Brett的几个熟人。Brett熟稔地招呼他们，又灵活轻巧地指指Eddy ，在熟人们同情的目光里游刃有余地开脱。

Eddy 躺在冰冷的汽车后座上盯着天花板。  
他想要Brett的目光聚焦在他一个人身上。  
但是国王的周围永远没有他的位置。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

从今以后，Brett的眼神都不会再看着他了。即使现在有发达的网络通讯，那个眼神都不会再投落在Eddy 的身上了。

Eddy 从床上蹦起来。他的心脏没理由地疯狂搏动起来，脑子里的弦猛然绷紧，发出最后一个在颅内余音绕梁的强音。

他不要这样。  
他不要Brett离开。  
他要试一试。

即使知道twosetviolin的点子比起伦敦交响乐团的声誉，简直就像第一册铃木与帕格尼尼24相比那样悬殊。  
即使知道他会失败，会一个人回家。  
即使知道Brett并不爱他。

下一秒，等Eddy 回过神来，他已经站在Brett家门口了。

Eddy 轻车熟路地找到放在门框顶上的备用钥匙，打开门，把鞋随意地踢掉，奔向二楼Brett的房间。  
左转，右转，上楼梯。右手第一间。

他像是小时候来Brett家做作业那么自然地冲向了Brett的房间。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“什么鬼啊。已经是晚上11点了。”Brett带着醉意的怒火烧上来，听见楼下咚咚的脚步声，他觉得很烦燥。  
血液里的酒精像是深海的人鱼，令人迷醉的声音告诉Brett，即使听起来很像，那绝不可能是Eddy 的脚步。  
Eddy 已经回了自己家。  
Eddy 没有挽留自己。  
Eddy 喜欢女孩子。

Brett仰头饮完瓶中最后一口火热的液体，感受着从咽喉沿着食道烧入胃袋的疼痛。

疼痛。真好啊。还能感觉到疼痛。

心也好疼啊。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eddy 站在Brett的房间门口。  
Brett听见脚步声停在自己的房门口，于是摇摇晃晃地起身去开门。  
被酒精麻痹的视觉神经无力地反射着那扇白色的房间门，带着重影的门板仿佛是通往未来的门，诱惑着Brett伸手去开。

咔哒。锁舌先他一步弹开了。

对方猛的推开门，门框里，站着Eddy 。

有那么一瞬间，Brett以为自己醉出幻觉了。他餍足地看着胸口因跑动剧烈起伏的Eddy ，以为这是上帝在拿有Eddy 的未来逗弄自己。

因为他的未来不可能有Eddy 。

但Eddy 下定决心要说出来。  
他知道他还年轻，他知道他不怕被拒绝。  
他知道他需要Brett才能活下去。

“Brett，虽然不太可能，我想说服你继续和我一起做twosetviolin的频道。”  
Brett终于从幻觉里惊醒，血液冲上他的脑袋，他膝盖一软，一个趔趄几乎要摔在地上。  
Eddy 把他的胳膊架在自己脖子后，把Brett扶起。

这是好兄弟之间该干的事情。他喝醉了我可以扶他。这是我的责任。  
我很正常。我没有越界。  
Eddy 说服着自己，大着胆子盘算着接下来的话术。但是他的脑袋一片空白，脸上也开始烧起红晕。他开始后悔他或许应该在家里写好稿子再来找Brett。  
毕竟这样紧张而混乱的他，大概谁都说服不了。  
他着急得几乎要哭出来，用力地咬着下唇。

“你说服我了。”低沉的声音混着坚定，从垂着脑袋的人嘴里传出。

——什么？

“不想生活在没有你的城市。”

——Brett你有在听你自己说的话吗？

“一起做频道吧Eddy ，然后住在一起。”

——别在这个时候捉弄我啊Brett！  
“Brett，我是认真的，我想说服你留下来，理由是——”  
是啊，理由是什么呢？  
他有理由么？  
他爱他，但这个理由，在这个主流文化控制思想的社会里，早就画上了休止符。  
所以他没有别的理由了。

“理由是？”  
“理由…”Eddy 感到胸口垂着的那颗脑袋蹭上了他的脖子，乱蓬蓬的黑发扎得他痒痒。  
Brett把全身的重量压在Eddy 身上，把他压在墙上，左手抚上他的胸前。

“会想我？”

Eddy 浑身的血液都凝固了。他知道Brett大概是在逗他玩，但是语调里却听不出调笑。  
难道…？

“Brett！别误解我，我尊重你的选择，但是我也想和Brett前辈一起练琴，一起做音乐，一起嘲笑乐团里的中提琴部…”  
Eddy 的长篇演讲到这里就结束了，因为他说到第二个分句就开始哽咽，嗓子里像是塞着一团棉花，阻遏他近乎喷薄而出的爱意。  
第三个分句说完，他已泣不成声。嗓子哽咽住说不出话，而眼泪则像燃烧着火焰的箭，从眼眶簌簌落下，在脸颊留下疼痛火热的烧痕。他自暴自弃地笑出声，嘲讽着自己的无常和脆弱。他用力握住Brett放在他胸前的手，把它按在自己胸口，让狂乱的心跳透过一层薄薄的布料渗透进对方的掌心。  
“伦敦交响乐团是个多好的选择啊，Brett，我真为你感到高兴——”  
“虽然我会超想你，但不要因为我放弃你的未来啊，Brett…”  
“Brett？”  
Eddy 低头，余光看到又一滴眼泪从自己的脸颊上流下，滴在Brett仰着脸看他的脸上。  
那滴泪，沿着Brett脸上那一条晶亮潮湿的泪痕，划过他脸颊肌的弧度，交融在Brett下巴上挂着的那滴泪里。  
Brett…也在哭…?  
Eddy 有一瞬的大脑当机。Brett揪住他的领子，把他按在墙上。  
“我说了，你说服我了！你已经说服我了！”Brett揪着Eddy 的领子，粗鲁地把Eddy 的脑袋往墙上贯。他喘着粗气，咬牙切齿地重复每一个音节。Eddy 这会儿装什么大度？明明是自己跑到他家来哭成傻瓜，连自己的话都不好好听了么？  
而自己，明明从他没开口就心领神会，心里快乐得要窒息，在对他发什么火呢？  
没什么好失去的了，Brett想，今天就让我任性一次吧。

Brett摘下自己的眼镜扔到旁边的桌上，然后把嘴唇狠狠地撞在Eddy 半张着的嘴上。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

他们已经不记得是谁先动的手，总之，当两个人光裸的身体跌进床垫，他们的衣服丢在地上，像秋天的落叶，没人在意哪一件落在了哪里。  
他们不记得是谁的湿热呼吸喷洒在谁的脖颈上，不记得谁的舌头伸进了谁的口腔。不记得到底用了什么姿势，不记得说出了什么样的话语。  
他们隐隐约约地记得湿热的穴道里饱胀的异物感，好像有谁感到了疼痛，好像又有谁吻遍他的耳朵和颈侧，边哭边夸赞他夹的紧。  
一反常态地，Brett是在床上话多的类型。而平时健谈的Eddy 在床上却只是小声地闷哼和呻吟，还想着法子堵Brett那张滔滔不绝的嘴。  
“Eddy ，这是我第一次和男人做，好陌生…”  
“Eddy ，为什么不在晚饭的时候挽留我？”  
“Eddy ，别哭啊，我也要哭了…”  
“Eddy ，看着我！”  
“不行…还没…想和你一起…”  
Eddy 把早就被吻的红润肿胀的唇瓣塞进Brett唇间，唇舌交缠里，他用闷哼和啧啧作响的淫靡水声，把Brett的长篇大论吞进心里。  
一起练琴的默契像是无限延长的自由音，延展到这场无休无止的性事的配合里。他们心领神会地领悟对方的敏感点，一方躺平在床垫上，另一方不等他指示就主动地爬上来，还记得要在插入之前给对方一个吻，安抚作为雄性动物受挫的自尊心，增加对方后穴的瑟缩。  
他们不记得过了多久，两个人都像喝醉了似的瘫在床上，Brett被Eddy 圈在手臂里，他其实是做完喜欢一个人清净的类型，但Eddy 想要抱着他。那就让他抱着吧。  
床单又乱又湿，但两个人的体温捂热的那一处凹陷，没人舍得离开。  
Brett血液里的酒精也没法减缓他高潮过后的狂乱心跳。他抓着Eddy 的手臂顺着气，闭上眼睛忽视下体的一片泥淖。倦意顺着后背爬上来，他轻轻眨眨眼，眨掉眼角的最后一滴泪。  
Eddy 的脑子很乱，这一晚的信息量太大，超出了他大脑的处理能力。他把Brett圈在怀抱里，不想让他离开，甚至就想要这么抱着他一辈子。这一晚他吸入了过多名为“Brett的眼神”的毒品，对方红红的眼眶衬得眼白里那颗痣更加深情。人类在看到热爱的事物时瞳孔会放大55%，而两人黑镜似的瞳孔里都只剩下对方。  
他承受着神经系统里撕裂爆炸闪着银光的电火花，醉于Brett对他的回应。  
他看到，当他昏昏沉沉低头，用嘴唇去碰Brett窝在他怀里的脑袋，Brett总是抬起眼睛，用他魂牵梦绕的那个眼神看着他。  
温柔，赞许，还有有求必应的回应。

他们沉沉睡去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Brett从床上爬起来。  
他穿好衣服，拿出更衣室里的两个行李箱，自己把它们搬下楼。  
引擎的响声，是Brett的车发动起来，向机场的方向奔驰而去。

伦敦的阴云，带着朦胧的细雨迎接Brett的到来。他下了飞机，整个伦敦交响乐团的小提琴部都在出口处向他挥手。  
他拉着行李，爽朗地笑着，背影融进那群同他一样优秀的人群里。  
Eddy 看着他的背影，大颗的眼泪从眼眶里掉出来，仿佛自己在看一部苦情电影，主演却是他自己。  
他张了嘴，想要喊住渐行渐远的Brett，但发不出声音。  
他尽全力嘶吼着，才能发出一点点隐约的声音。但哪怕一点点也好，他想要留住Brett，于是他更加努力地哭喊着。  
“别——走——”  
他用尽全力喊了几声，却感到自己的口鼻像是被无形的手捂住，逐渐窒息的感觉燃起他内心的恐惧，他的眼泪掉的更厉害了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Eddy 。”  
“Eddy chen！”  
“醒醒啊！”

Eddy 猛的睁开眼睛，看到充满清晨阳光的房间和空白的天花板。清脆的鸟鸣在窗外奏响一个c#。  
脸侧的湿润令他冷得一哆嗦，偏头一看，Brett正皱着眉，捂着脑袋，半埋在枕头里的气鼓鼓的脸，嗔怒地看着他。  
但是当Brett看到Eddy 眼里的惊惧和痛苦，他叹了口气，扶着因宿醉而疼痛的脑袋，从被窝里爬了出去。  
Eddy 看到他光裸的身体上留着咬痕、吻痕和红痕，还是没从噩梦里清醒过来。Brett忍着各种意义上的疼，走到桌边拿起他的笔电，又钻回被窝里。  
Brett打开笔电，打开邮箱里那封邮件，按下“回复”按钮。Eddy 想到那封邮件和Brett的未来，眼角那颗梦境边缘没来得及滑落的眼泪“吧嗒”一声掉在枕头上，引得Brett低头来看。  
Eddy 泪眼朦胧地抬头，碰上Brett温柔带着笑意的目光。  
“别哭啊Eddy ，你哭了我也会难受的。”  
说着，他灵活的手指在键盘上敲下几行字，然后他低下头和Eddy 接吻。他的脑袋里仿佛仍然满满地装着酒精，顺着颈椎的向下弯曲而激起新一波宿醉的头疼。  
但是Brett毫不在意。他把唇压在Eddy 哭的冰冷的唇瓣上，用舌尖濡湿Eddy 干燥的唇部皮肤。  
“发送。”Brett直起身子，毫不客气地按上那个纸飞机形状的按钮。  
“叮”，发送成功。  
Eddy 用空白的眼神盯着那回信，过了几秒钟，他像背上装了弹簧似的，从带着Brett体温的被窝里弹起来，慌张地把唇撞上Brett的嘴角。

“敬爱的先生/女士，  
经过考虑，我决定谢绝您的盛情邀请。  
我找到了人生的热情所在，想要全心地投入其中。  
祝营运昌隆。  
Brett Yang”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“头好疼啊呜呜呜Eddy 救我…”Brett把笔电往旁边一扔，灵活得像条滑溜溜的鱼，钻回被窝里还顺手捞起被子裹成一个球。  
熟悉的黑暗包裹着Brett，他眼前却再也不是孤独的黑夜。  
他的光，已经接受了他。  
但是他还是很在意，毕竟他自己还没有表态。他想到那个毅然决然地陪他从乐团辞职的Eddy ，那个永远对他充满热情，那个愿意陪他漂泊的人。  
Eddy 为他放弃了全部，他想要让Eddy 知道，他不是一个人。  
不过，事到如今，表白这件事一点都不难。  
“我喜欢你，Eddy 。”他把脑袋从被窝里探出去，面无表情地说完又蒙上。  
Eddy 坐在床上傻愣，他的大脑还在当机。

Brett刚说啥？  
呃…他头疼，然后他喜欢我。

对哦。

等等。

他在表白？！

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

怎么办怎么办，心跳慢不下来，总之先做点我能做的事吧——  
得…得先缓解他的宿醉啊。  
Eddy 鬼使神差地套上衣服，走下楼，从冰箱里拿出冻椰子水，又去电视机柜旁的药柜里翻出止痛药。他的大脑此时是一片完美的空白，也是一片完美的粉色泡泡海。  
他说出来了啊啊啊——那两个字——Brett…  
Brett说他喜欢他啊！  
红晕从脸颊烧到全身，Eddy 甚至害怕别人能透过他的衣服看到他浑身透出来的粉红。他脸红什么？又不是第一次被表白，但是…  
但是那是Brett啊…  
Eddy 顾不得多想，把椰子水冰凉的瓶壁贴到自己滚烫的脸上，捷足先登地享受椰子水的镇静作用。他一步一步地把自己挪上楼梯，手心不知怎的就紧张地出了黏糊糊的汗。他试图说服自己，什么都没发生，没什么要紧张的。  
他推开Brett的房间门，床上的被子球抖了抖，露出Brett毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋。  
“Eddy ，肚子饿了。”  
「呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这不是做梦啊啊啊啊啊」Eddy 再次当机了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eddy 把手里的东西往床头柜一丢，坐在床边的椅子上把脸埋进手里，哼哼唧唧地藏着脸上的羞红。  
Brett虽然宿醉的厉害，倒是一点都不着急，用游刃有余的眼神追随着Eddy 在房间里的位置。他知道Eddy 需要一点时间来消化这过去12小时内过多的肾上腺素、过快的心跳和过大的信息量。  
“你哼哼归哼哼，床上宿醉的病人还要你照顾呢。”Brett伸出一根手指拨弄着Eddy 捂在脸上的手。“还有，我等着你的回答。”  
“喜欢喜欢超喜欢！”Eddy 把手捂的更紧了。  
“敷衍我？”  
“闭嘴啦！”Eddy 松开手，露出红红的眼角和大大的笑容，咧开的唇瓣里，他的兔牙昭然若揭。“我最——喜欢Brett前辈了！”  
Brett猛皱眉头。他脑内的酒精又开始折腾他，Eddy 的声音震得他脑内的弦嗡嗡地共振，他丧气地揉着眉心。  
但是他的心，已经窒息在无尽的快乐里。  
“唔呃…你小声点…我头疼。”  
“要喝点电解质么？”Eddy 拿起桌上的椰子水，拧开瓶盖。  
“不想动…”Brett把声音闷在被子里。  
“我喂你啦。躺好喔——”Eddy 从瓶里喝了一大口，把清甜的唇瓣送到Brett嘴边。

清晨的阳光透过窗玻璃折射出七彩的光，照亮空气中每一颗粒子。Brett张口，用嘴唇包住Eddy 渡过来的清凉液体，唇舌交缠着把爱融进一个湿漉漉的吻。Eddy 在床边弯腰弯得难受，干脆爬上床，分开双腿骑在Brett身上，用手固定住Brett的脸，用力地用舌头勾住对方的，上上下下地吸吮着。  
他感觉到屁股底下Brett的晨勃在向不好的方向发展，但他毫不在意。他侧过脸去吻Brett的耳垂和脖颈，啾啾的亲吻声留下一串他自己的痕迹。  
Brett刚要伸手抚摸Eddy 的后背，把这个吻向限制级的方向发展，他的肚子却咕咕地叫了起来。  
他难堪地看着Eddy ，对方撑起身子，龇着兔牙，笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
Eddy “啵”地一声吧唧一口Brett的脸颊，轻巧地从床上跳下去。

“笨蛋，谁让你昨天晚上不好好吃饭。我去煮粥，你穿好衣服赶快下来啦——”  
Eddy在关上卧室门之前回头看着Brett，那个顶着一头鸡窝似的头发，傻傻地看着他的方向的人，那个他日日夜夜想念的眼神，带着几分宿醉的迟缓，让Eddy想吻过他的每一寸眉心和睫毛。  
令他心跳再一次加速的是，那个眼神里，满满写着的都是Eddy。  
啊啊讨厌，脸又红了！  
Eddy“嘭”地关上门，捂着脸冲进Brett家的厨房。

Brett愣愣地看着Eddy 关门的方向。他满脑子都是那个喊他笨蛋的少年，但他的肚子又不耐烦地催了他。  
“来了——”他连滚带爬退出被窝，拖长尾音回应Eddy的嘱咐。

从此以后，他的身边，再也不孤独。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是写给自己的生贺啦。  
> 真情实感磕breddy，第一次单篇过万，但是一点也不觉得勉强2333  
> 如果可以的话，想要长长长评和点赞！（你配吗喂）


End file.
